User blog:Dragonsblood23/Lets Discuss Episode 2: Superheroes
Welcome Back today's dicussion is about these 5 iconic superheroes. Spider-Man Short Bio: Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider and was given superpowers and became the most Iconic Marvel character. Material: Definitly besides we need a Marvel Character, Hell, we even got an Image Comics Character before Marvel. I hope they use the Tobey Maguire version. Cameos/Location: Don't see any cameos besides Mary Jane Watson. The Location would be a tall building in New York City. Opponents (Not in Order): #Tarzan- (Swingers) meh I'm personally not a big fan of it. #The Fly (The Fly)- (Iconic Bug Characters) unlikely but it would be cool. #Firestorm- (Marvel VS DC teens who got powers from something related to Radiation) VERY SLIM but it would awesome plus its a Marvel VS DC ERB come on. Wonder Woman Short Bio: Born from the high throne of the Amazons, Wonder Woman became the 3rd most iconic DC character next to Batman and Superman. Material: Definitly she is very iconic and like a said the 3rd most iconic DC character. Cameos/Location: No cameos and as for the location, I expect her homeland, Themyscira. Opponents (Not in Order): #Xena- (Warrior Princesses) This battle would be perfect an epic battle of tough women. #Katniss Everdeen- (Female warriors) This battle would be good too plus it gets Katniss into something. #Susan B. Anthony- (Women Rights Activests) Both fight for women's rights and this could be good if they pull it off Iron Man Short Bio: Tony Stark almost died if not for the machine that replace his heart. He decided to become The Iron Man to escape the ones that kidnapped him. Material: Sure he's popular enough to get in. Cameos/Location: Maybe War Machine can rap with him. His Location would be Stark Towers. Opponents (Not in Order): #Margerat Thatcher- (Iron Man VS Iron Lady, Rude VS Polite) If they pull it off right, this could be the funniest ERB ever. #Robocop- (Man to Machine) If The Terminator isn't gonna fight Robocop then Iron Man should #The Man in The Iron Mask- (Iron in there bodys) this would be interesting The Flash Short Bio: Barry Allen was struck by lightning by some near by chemicals and became The Flash. Material: Not as much as Wonder Woman but still possible Cameos/Location: No Cameos but have Keystone City as the Location Opponents (Not in Order): #Jesse Owens- (Runners) This one would work most likely because both are famous people with speed #Usain Bolt- (Runners) same but I prefer Jesse Owens. #Quiksilver- (Speedsters, Marvel VS DC) this could be possible thanks to Quiksilver recpetion in Days of Future's Past Bruce Banner/The Hulk Short Bio: After a Gamma Ray Explosion, Everytime Bruce Banner gets angry he turns into The Hulk. Material: Most Likely Marvel Character to be in an ERB Cameos/Location: Maybe a Rick Jones cameo and his location can be a dessert. Opponents (Not in Order): #Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde- (Man To Beast) This works very very well for an ERB. #Nelson Mandela- (Peace VS War) this could be interesting. #Dr. Frankenstein and His Monster- (Man and Beast) basically a lower class version of Jekyll/Hyde VS Banner/Hulk. Your Turn I want to hear from you about these 5 characters and thoughts about them and such. Did any make you think something else about them. Give me your thoughts in the comments below. What shall we dicuss next Celebrities Anime Characters Presidents Generals Category:Blog posts